Gas Mask
The gas mask is a type of breathing apparatus designed to filter the various toxic gases that pollute the air of the surface and sections of the metro. Overview Gas masks are necessary for those who wander outside of the metro and out on the surface in the ruins of Moscow as the air is poisonous to any un-mutated organisms. The gas masks likely use charcoal filters, as charcoal is a natural poison absorbent. The toxic atmosphere only seems to affect the user's respiration and not the user's skin because Artyom and many NPC's can go out to the surface whilst wearing fingerless gloves and having some parts of their skin exposed. After a while on the outside, Artyom will need to change the filters on the gas mask. The maximum filter time Artyom can have for his mask seems to be capped at around 30 minutes; thus the player should pass through the surface area quickly since the filter pickup is not common, same with the vendors that sell them. in Metro 2033 Redux]] As Artyom takes impact damage due to melee attacks and bullet impacts, the gas mask will become cracked, the more severe the cracks become, the less time the filters will last. If the mask becomes broken, it must be immediately exchanged for a new one, or Artyom will suffocate. Gas masks can be found littered throughout the surface since many people have traveled to the surface and ultimately died, their gas masks are still usable by Artyom. ]] There are more than 5 different kinds of gas masks found throughout the game but Artyom seems to be wearing only the full-faced standard mask regardless of suit purchased. Even if his gas mask is severely damaged or completely broken he can only replace it with another full-faced mask. Strangely at the end of the game, Artyom is seen with a ranger helmet and visor instead of the full-faced mask. If Artyom sprints or jumps the gas mask time will be not affected, however high radiation areas will make the filter deplete faster. A mixture of different masks from different nationalities, from Czech to Russian to German to others, appear in the games. Tactics *Artyom's breathing can be slowed down by standing near a source of fire. *Artyom's breathing will be faster while the filter is about to be changed, this is handy in Ranger difficulties since the indicator on Artyom's watch can be hard to read sometimes, especially if player's graphics setting is low. Paying attention to breathing patterns is more useful in Metro 2033 than in Last Light, as in Last Light the indicator on the watch is easier to notice. *Artyom's mask becomes increasingly foggy with condensation as his filter runs out. This can be used as an easy means of telling how much time is left on a filter. In most cases, Artyom has about 50 seconds to find a new gas mask or a new filter before dying. * In Metro: Last Light, whenever liquid gets on the gas mask (if the character is wearing it at the time), the player can wait for it to naturally get off, or quickly wipe off the gas mask. It is necessary, but the player doesn't have to do it often, but only if it needs to be done (or if the player feels like their vision is too obscured). Upgrades In Metro Exodus, the gasmask, together with the Spartan helmet, count as one piece of equipment that can be upgraded at a workbench. All upgrades are listed below. Trivia *In the game, if the gas mask becomes cracked, it reduces the air filter's duration. In real life, a crack in the mask would not affect the filter at all; it would simply leak in poisonous air. This is more realistically depicted in Metro Exodus, where the gas mask works normally until it becomes too cracked, whereby the player is no longer protected from hazardous gas. *The gas mask filters the player uses are very large (bigger than Artyom's hand), but the filters appear very small before being picked up. They are likely 60mm filters. *In Metro: Last Light, the type of gas mask Artyom and Anna (along with countless NPCs) use look almost identical to the type used by Russian firefighters, which one would presume do not offer adequate protection against radiation. However, in reality the masks don't need to block the radiation itself, but rather particles that are themselves irradiated. In fact anything that filters dust would do the job, even expired filters. *When Artyom changes the filters for the gas mask in the game, he doesn't remove the current filter in in the mask, and rather just screws a new one on. However, it is possible that Artyom is either knocking the current filter out of his mask very rapidly, or that the mask has a quick-release lever to automatically eject the current filter in use (very few if any gas masks feature this in real life). *In the Metro 2033 novel, Artyom is given a tinted full face visor gas mask with two filters on each end, which could either be a GP-10 (as featured in the Metro Universe book "Beyond the Horizon") which is/was used by the Russian Civil Defense since 2010. The GP-10 has partly or completely been replaced by the GP-21 (which also features two threads for filters) which, lightly modified is known as the PMK-5 in the Russian Armed Forces. Although none of these masks have tinted visors as standard, it's possible they were modified post-war to help Stalkers cope with the light on the surface. *Modified masks have also been seen on the first Metro: Exodus character art which was published by GameInformer. It features a PMK-series mask with slight modifications and red glasses. *The type of gas mask used by Artyom in the novel is an MF27 industrial gas mask which is used in a number of nuclear power plants around the world. It is nearly identical to the 3M 6900 Full Face Respirator series except for a small 3M logo on the mouth covering, which the MF27 does not have. *It is possible since this gas mask is used by a large number of workers at nuclear power plants around the world, these were all scavenged from a number of nuclear plants in Moscow. *Whenever you start a level that requires a gas mask there will always be a gas mask provided nearby. *In both games, Reich soldiers and stalkers have numerous unique gas masks not seen in use by any other faction. *In the Metro 2033 Alpha, characters wear the Russian PBF Gas Mask and the GP-7, while in the final version, the PBF was omitted and the GP-7 can be found on dead bodies. *The Ranger gas mask has no external filters. It is most likely uses an internal porkchop filter, as the Ranger helmet is based on the Czech M10 which itself is based on the American M17. *The gas mask on the cover art of Metro 2033 is the USN MARK V. *Despite the world model mask having the filter in front, Artyom screws the filter on the left side. *The gas mask being pulled off Artyom's face in the Metro: Exodus E3 Trailer resembles an American MCU 2/P or could be a PMK-5, although unlikely because versions of the PMK-5 which look similar like the one featured in the E3 Trailer were not seen pre-2014. But it's possible FSB and other secretive ministries and units already had such PMK-5s. *The filters in the Metro games have much shorter lifespans than in real life (a few minutes as opposed to several hours or even days depending on pollution levels). This could be due to the filters being expired; most military-grade gas filters have a shelf-life of a decade or two at most. It is stated that many filters are home-made, which would explain their poor quality. *In Exodus despite having gasmasks on their Spartan helmets they will often have a normal gas mask on instead while having the gasmask visor one flipped up. Gallery Bildota 0003.jpg|A gas mask used by the Rangers 2014-07-14_00001.jpg|Miller's Ranger helmet(2033) Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg|These are some of the gas masks used by the Fourth Reich soldiers Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg|Nazi Officer with Respirator Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg|Fourth Reich soldier with Gas Mask which resembles the British Civilian Duty Respirator Nazi_0002_M2033.jpg|Fourth Reich soldier with Gas Mask which resembles the Metro 2033 cover art Bildota_0007.jpg|A Fourth Reich Stalker with a PPM-88 2014-07-26_00002.jpg|GP-7 Mask, as seen in the Alpha and worn by dead Hanza members 2014-07-26_00001.jpg|Respirator used by a dead Hanza member(2033) 2014-07-26 00004.jpg|A respirator used by Stalkers(2033) Bandit Respirator.jpg|Respirator used by a bandit(2033) - Resembles a GM-44 Gas Mask Library_alpha_0002.jpg|Screenshot from the Metro 2033 level Library. Notice Danilla's PBF Mask. Reich soldier.jpg|Fourth Reich gas mask (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (GP-5).jpg|In-game GP-5 gas mask (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Zakon Spartan 2).jpg|Ranger gas mask with night vision goggles (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Zakon Spartan 1).jpg|Ranger gas mask with headlamp (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Stalker 2).jpg|Respirator used by some stalkers and the Red Line Sniper (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Stalker 1).jpg|The IDA59 Rebreather as part of the hazard suit, used commonly by stalkers and Red Line soldiers (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Respirator + Papacha).jpg|A respirator as seen on Quarantine (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Popularna).jpg|A gas mask used commonly by various factions (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Hanza 3).jpg|A gas mask used by some Hanza personnel on Quarantine (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Hanza 6).jpg|A gas mask used by some Hanza personnel on Quarantine (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Hanza 5).jpg|A respirator used by Hanza troopers (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Hanza 1).jpg|Hanza soldier gas mask (Last Light) Maska Przeciwgazowa (Hanza 2).jpg|Hanza soldier gas mask with advanced night vision goggles (Last Light) Maska przeciwgazowa Reich (M33R).jpg|A gas mask used by some Fourth Reich soldiers in Metro 2033 Redux Respirator (M33R).jpg|A respirator from Metro 2033 Redux Exodus - zdejmowanie maski.jpg|Taking off the mask in an earlier build of Metro Exodus MaskOnMetroExodus.png|Putting the mask on in Metro Exodus DuctTapeMetroExodus.png|In Metro Exodus, players can use duct tape to temporarily fix a broken gas mask when in the field 20180208 004648.JPG|A modified PMK-3 in concept art from Metro Exodus ProtivogazRear.png|Rear view of the mask from Exodus Real Gas Masks Maska Przeciwgazowa M10.jpg|Real-life OM10M gas mask that closely resembles the ranger equipment. Maska Przeciwgazowa M10 (Czarna).jpg|The US M17 Gas Mask, on which the Czech OM10 is derived from and more closely resembles the Ranger variant. m10m-gas-mask-filterbig.jpg|"Pork chop" internal filter. Used in Czech M10M and america M17 and Russian PBF and other various gasmasks Maska Przeciwgazowa PMK (Czarne Szkiełka).JPG|PMK gas mask with black lenses. Ppm-88.jpg|Real-life PPM-88 gas mask de:Gasmaske und Filterru:ППМ-88 Category:Equipment Category:Metro 2034 Category:Metro Exodus